Crimson Emerald
by Jay-Tales
Summary: This fanfiction is about Gaara and Lee hiding their feelings from everyone then coming out and dealing with the consequences .Mainly GaaLee fanfic, but there's many other pairings. rated M for mature content later!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or the characters, however I DO own the GaaLee pairing!

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lee struck his pose by putting his arm behind his back and lifting his other hand up at a 90 degree angle. He spread apart his legs in such a fashion as if he was about to dash forwards. 

"I'm ready..." Gaara stood still with his arms raised at elbow height, as sand started lifting from the gravel on the ground. Lee jetted off towards Gaara, and he jumped up and forward with his foot sticking out, but sand shot up and protected Gaara from the potentially dangerous strike. Lee twirled towards Gaara's back and struck again, but the sand defended Gaara from the attack yet again. he twirled yet again behind Gaara, and faced towards him, and made a fist and shot it forwards. the sand lifted yet again but instead of defending it cradled up and towards Lee, and struck him in the chest, sending him flying. Lee somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet.

"Good moves! but are you ready for this!?" he ran towards Gaara yet again but darted towards his feet and span around in the air "Leaf whirlwind!" Gaara was sent flying along with his sand. "No one can match the skill of konoha's handsome devil!"

'Wanna bet?!" Gaara lifted off the ground on his sand and darted towards Lee, just as Lee took off his ankle weights. Lee darted off towards Saara at speeds so high he looked like nothing but a blur. He leaped from the ground and shot his fist forwards again. Gaara's sand shot up in front of him, but Lee expected it and twirled towards Gaara's back and the sand came up behind him, so L ee went to the side and struck Gaara in the side of the face. "Gah!" Gaara went flying and twirled through the air and hit the ground hard on his back.

"Oh crap!" Lee ran up towards Gaara, and sat next to him, "I apologize...I did not mean to hit you that hard!" Lee grabbed Gaara's arms and looked into his eyes, "Please be Okay!". Gaara lifted his hands inconspicuously and wrapped Lee in the sand, and pulled him closer.

"Don't worry, I'm fine..." Lee smiled at the same time Gaara smirked slightly, and he used the sand to pull Lee closer, and pecked him on the lips. It lasted a few seconds but the passion swayed through the air. Gaara then pressed his index finger on Lee's chest and slid it downwards, as he blushed a bright pink. He then pulled away and stood up, using his powers to dust himself off.

"Uh..." Lee looked up at Gaara while gingerly touching his lips, as Gaara smirked at him. "So I guess we should call it a day..." Gaara smiled brightly for the first time.

"yah probably. Temari's waiting for me." He looked in the direction of the Country of Wind, his crimson red hair gleaming in the sun, "I'll see you later..." sand came and sweeped him off the ground and darted in the direction he faced.

"Seeya!" Lee waved furiously, then looked down again, and yet again gingerly touched his lips, and walked off in the opposite direction into Konoha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Lee went to the triaing grounds to do some personal trainging, he had been training ten times harder than usual lately. He felt really worn out but decided it was nothing and continued. "I must not give up!" His kciks got slower and slower, weaker and weaker. Before long he...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUHUHA! MAJOR CLIFFHANGER! ( . )


	2. A day in the Hospital

The next day Lee went to the trianing grounds to do some personal training, he had been training ten times harder than usual lately. He felt really worn out but decided it was nothing and continued. "I must not give up!" His kicks got slower and slower, weaker and weaker. Before long he fainted of exhaustion.

* * *

"Lee!" Lee woke up in the emergency room, "Lee! Wake up!" When he woke, Tenten was hovering over him shaking his arms. 

"Tenten?" he looked around and saw Neji and Gai-sensei standing in the room. "Gai-sensei?" he looked over at Neji, who had his usual smug look on his face.

"Lee! you're okay!" Gai pushed Tenten out of the way and grabbed Lee's hand holding it tightly against his chest, 'I'm so glad you're okay!" Lee smiled widely, revealing all his teeth as they gleamed, "Lee!"

Lee looked down, and then up again, "Where am I?"

"We found you collapsed in the training fields, I brought you back here with Neji's help." Lee looked over at Neji, who looked at him then gave a little smirk and then looked away again.

"Ugh, my head..." Just as Lee finished his sentence the door opened, and Gaara walked in. Each one of the members from Lee's squad shot him a shocked look.

"Calm down, I came to see Lee..." they continued to stare, as Lee looked at him smirking.

"Shouldn't you be doing you're duties as the Kazekage?" Gai cut in.

"I temporarily let Kankuro take over while i came here to visit Lee." Gaara looked innocently at Gai.

"It's okay you guys, you know for a fact that he knows what he's doing." they all looked at Lee as if they were ashamed at themselves. Gaara walked up to the bed at looked into Lee's eyes.

"I'd like to be alone with him for a moment..." Gaara looked back at the others in the room. Tenten and Neji nodded and headed for the door as Gai refused to leave Lee.

"Please Gai-sensei, it's alright..." Lee looked up at Gai as Tenten and Neji were leaving the room. Gai sighed and hung his head, and walked up to Gaara.

"Take care of him.' he looked over at Lee, "If you need me I'll be right outside." Lee laughed a little and Gai turned around and nodded at Gaara before heading towards the door. Gaara stood silently waiting for the door to close. As soon as he heard the slam from the door he walked up to it and locked it and leaned over Lee.

"You okay?" Gaara reached inside of his suit and pulled out a Blueberry Muffin. "I brought you something..."

"Blueberry...heh, my favourite..." Lee smirked and Gaara smiled back at him, while he picked a bite-sized piece off of the muffin and held it out.

"Open wide..." Lee opened his mouth and Gaara gingerly put the piece into Lee's mouth. Lee chewed it calmy and swallowed. "Good." Gaara set the Muffin on the table next to he bed and sat on the bed naxt to Lee. "Temari told me what happened." Lee looked at Gaara.

"How did she know?" Gaara smirked a little and looked up.

"She's been telling everyone...I think she's in town trying to get attention from Shikamaru again." They both laughed softly. Gaara put his legs up on the bed so he could lay on the bed alongside Lee. "I'm glad you're okay." Lee turned over and faced Gaara. Gaara pecked Lee on the lips quickly, then blushed.

"Is that it?" Lee put his arms around Gaara and romantically kissed him on the lips. Gaara was shocked at the action but liked it, and put his hands around Lee's waist. The kiss lasted a few minutes. They let go and Gaara reached down lower and grabbed Lee's ass. Gaara smiled again and inched closer so that their bodies were pressed up against eachother. Gaara passionately kissed Lee again and rolled on top of him. Lee wrapped his hands around Gaara's arms as Gaara set his fingers on Lee's chest. He slid them down Lee's body gingerly and reached around and undid his belt. He lifted it off Lee's body and threw it on the floor. and reached down again and slid his hands under Lee's shirt. Lee blushed heavily and moaned softly. Gaara smiled.

"You moan adorably." Gaara straddled Lee and sat him up, and leaned forward and started kissing Lee's neck. He lifted off Lee's shirt and leaned forward once again to suckle on his neck. He bit harshly and Lee let out a shy yelp and winced. Lee looked down and saw gaara licking the blood off of him, which was now trickling down his chest. Gaara continued to gingerly lick Lee's chest. Lee clutched gaara's arms and shifted their positions so he was on top. "Lee, take it easy. Remember why you're here."

"I'm fine now that you came..." Gaara blushed and Lee snatched Gaara's belt and unbuckled it. Gaara beamed at him.

"W-wait, I was gonna be the seme..." Lee looked up at gaara and smiled softly, making Gaara turn beet red. Lee bent down farther and snuck under gaara's shirt and started licking his belly button, causing a feint moan to escape from gaara's lips. Lee lifted the shirt up and over Gaara's head. He grasped Gaara's nipples in his index fingers and thumbs and started squeezing them. gaara moaned a litttle louder than before, before pushing Lee away, "What about your sensei? I don't want anyone finding out."

"It's okay, the door's locked. If he hears moans I'll tell him I'm in pain. No big deal." gaara grinned at him lovingly. Lee continued and propped himself forward and began licking the area around Gaara's nipple. He setoff from the nipple and went downward to the stomach and started licking in circular motions. gaara clenched Lee's hair and tightened his muscles from the arousing tingle on his belly. Lee went even lower and gripped the zipper on gaara's pants with his teeth, and jerked downward. The zipper loosened and Lee reached behind Gaara and gripped the waist of the pants and pulled Gaara's pants off. He placed his left hand on gaara's Boxers and felt around. "You're hard..." he looked up at gaara and smirked. He stuffed his hand up the left leg of Gaara's boxers and rubbed his wood. Another moan, even louder again than the previous one broke free from gaara's lips.

"Aah!" Gaara tightened his muscles even harder and looked down at Lee and pulled his head back by the hair. "My t-t-turn." Gaara shook due to excitement in his pants. he reached down and grabbed Lee's shaft from the outside and looked Lee in the eyes, "Your hard too..." He glomped Lee and sent him flying back and amorously kissed him again and ripped off his pants, revealing boxer briefs. Gaara pushed away from the kiss and slid his tongue down Lee's neck and licked the bite marks he had previously made, and looked down. the shape of lee's manhood was bulging out of the briefs. Gaara shifted downwards and licked the briefs on the outside and gently lifted the elastic band and pulled down. Revealing Lee's stick. In excitement gaara ran his finger along the balls of his lover while licking up and down the shaft. Gaara took in his lover's whole length at once. He sucked on it for a few minuted and then let go. He looked up at Lee, "Lee...I want you..." Lee straddled Gaara and leaned in close, he was right next to Gaara's ear.

"How bad do you want me?" He started nibbling on gaara's ear and gaara moaned even louder.

"R-really b-ba-badly..." Lee stretched out his legs and lifted gaara into his lap. Gaara hovered just above Lee's manhood and Lee positioned his cock directly with his lover's entrance. He grabbed gaara and jerked into him. Gaara moaned louder than before. Lee forced his pole in farther and thrusted up and down. Tears streamed down gaara's face, he was in pain but loved it. "Oh god Lee-san!" Lee gripped gaara's cock while still thrusting and started jerking him off. "L-Lee-san!" Moans could be heard from both males. Lee started jerking harder and precum camew out of gaara's tip.

"Ahhh!" Lee moaned harshly. "I-I'm gonna...!" Without warning gaara shot his knuckle children into the air and it landed on lee's stomach. It oozed allover lee's hands as Lee's warm liquid rocketed off inside of his lover's body. They both heaved and layed down on the bed next to eachother. "That was amazing..." They both looked at eachother and kissed one more time, 'We should prbably get cleaned up." lee grabbed a crutch that was stationed next tot he bed and stood up, "Com'on." He took gaara's hand and they went into the personal bathroom connected to Lee's room.

"Why are you taking me in here?"

"there's a shower in there, we should probably get washed off." gaara blushed.

"You mean together?" Lee nodded and they entered the bathroom together. lee walked over to the shower and turn the heat nob halfway and and cold the same.

"How do you like your water,. hot or cold?" gaara thought for a second.

"Hot..."Gaara smirked and walked up to lee and started groping his ass. Lee turned the heat knob a little more to the left. and walked into the tub and let the water encase him. he took gaara hand and lead him into the shower and Gaara did the same. Lee grabbed the cloth and rubbed his body. gaara watched arouse.

"-ra...Gaara?"

"Huh?" He looked up at Lee. "Oh!"

"Will you scrub my back, I can't reach." Gaara reached for the cloth and Lee turned around. gaara scrubbed his back in circular motions. After awhile he stopped and iched closer so his body was pressed up against Lee's back.

"You are so hot." He started scrubbing Lee's manhood with the cloth.

"Thanks, so are you." The scrubbing lasted a few minutes and then Lee did the same to gaara. they both got out and dried themselves with the towels making extra careful that now one knew they had a shower. they waklked to the door and hugged eachother. "Thanks for coming to see me."

"No problem..." gaara pecked Lee on the lips and turned to open the door while Lee crawled back into the bed to make it look like he never moved. gaara turned the knob but was stopped halfway.

"What about the blueberry muffin?"

"Keep it, I know you like them..." He finished turning the knob and walked away waving. lee waved back.

"Lee! I heard you yelling and moaning! Are you okay!?" Gai walked in and up to the bed panicking, "What did he do to you!?"

"He didn't do anything. I just hurt."

"Let me get you some medicine!" Lee smiled and nodded and Gai raced off to get pain killers. All the while Lee was thinking of his experience...

**

* * *

**

nosebleed HAAAAAAWT!


End file.
